


Disentangle

by HerbertBest



Series: Daddy Lessons [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Confessions, Love, Multi, Showers, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy finds Arin after a three-way with Brian and Dan, and performs some aftercare while struggling to tell him about her emotional connection to Barry.





	Disentangle

Arin was trapped between the heat of Brian’s chest and the spare, shivery weight of Dan when Suzy came through the door. She counted the red stripes on her husband’s chest and the little pale blue bruises on the inside of Dan’s thighs and realized they must’ve been at it for awhile.

“Am I bugging you guys during aftercare?”

“Huh? No,” said Brian. “We just overdid it rather spectacularly. Everyone’s had their water and now we’re just…lying down.”

“Okay,” she said. She sat down on the bench and watched the way the light seemed to pivot off their pale skin. Her husband hadn’t been a dogged sexual athlete until they’d said yes to Brian’s offer about this dungeon; suddenly he could last longer, was as rough with her as she wanted him to be, asked him to be for years. She watched Arin roll onto his back with a grunt, then look up at her and give her a crooked smile.

“What’s up, babe?”

“Nothing.” She said it too quickly. He frowned and pushed the hair out of his face.

“You don’t have to like, lie, babe. I’m right here. And like, I want to make you happy…”

“Uh, should we be here for this conversation?” Dan asked. He was half-awake, his face buried in Arin’s chest.

“No, it’s fine,” Suzy said. She and Arin would need to talk alone, eventually. She would have to let him in about her feelings when it came to Barry. The idea made her stomach clench and her chest twist, but she’d do it. They’d agreed to be honest with each other, fair with each other, and she’d keep up her end of the bargain just like she’d promised him so many years ago.

After a little while, Arin gently disentangled himself from Brian and Dan. “Babe, wanna take a shower with me?”

“Sure!” she chirped. 

“I’m next,” Dan said – but that wouldn’t be for awhile, judging from the way Brian was kissing insistently at the side of his throat.

The little concrete partition Brian had had made for the shower was less than comfortable. Dan had complained at least once it looked like a prison shower. Arin sighed when the spray hit his face, and Suzy smiled, reaching for the liquid soap she’d brought over from Lush. Arin soon smelled like a syrupy stack of pancakes and she lathered up his bruised body.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done this.”

She’d been soaping his legs when he said that – on her knees with Arin towering over her, she’d somehow never felt more protected. “Yeah, I know. I’m totally sorry thing have been weird lately.”

“I know. And…” he kissed the back of her hand and helped her to her feet. “And,” he added, “I also know that even though you’re not comfortable enough to tell me what’s going on right now, someday you will be.”

She couldn’t stop herself from reaching up for him, kissing him then.

The knot inside of her untied, unwound. It was Arin. He would understand everything.

Someday. Someday, he would.


End file.
